They're wrong Right?
by Skirr
Summary: Nora and George think that Casey and Derek might like each other more then just stepsiblings..but they are so wrong right?.Dasey
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it goes a first try at LWD so they might be OOC but I tried so that should count for something. Some people were saying it was hard to read so I spaced it out so now it seems really long. **

DEREK! The scream of a very angry Casey could be heard throughout the entire McDonald-Venturi household and most likely half the neighborhood.

"What?" was the bored reply from a seemingly unfazed Derek.

Casey scoffed "What do mean 'What' you just stole the remote from me and I was watching that show!" said Casey with a death glare.

Derek was aimlessly flipping through channels from the recliner "I didn't _Steal _it from you it was in the middle of the couch which is _open territory._" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Why do you have to be so immature!" she screamed as she threw a couch pillow at him and stomped up the stairs.

Derek gave a triumphant sigh as he settled on a channel.

----------------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen sat the rest of the family members that were still eating the lunch that two oldest of the children had been excused from due to a previous argument. George and Nora exchanged glances, today was one of the rare occasions that they both got the entire Saturday off. They looked at the other three children that sat at the table and they appeared as if there weren't at all disturbed by two fights by their older siblings in the past twenty minutes.

Nora sighed "So is everyone used to this?" she asked the three looked at her.

"Used to what?" asked Marti who was obviously having another 'Purple Day' by the looks of the feathery purple boa, clip on earrings, costume jewelry and smeared purple play make-up.

"Never mind that answers the question Marti." George replied as he stood up and started to clear the plates.

"Well Casey and Derek Fight all the time." stated Lizzie as she crumpled her napkin.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be normal if Casey and Derek didn't fight like fifty times a day." continued Edwin as he walked out of the kitchen and was soon followed by Lizzie and then Marti.

--------------------

Dinner came by slowly that Saturday. In the few short hours between lunch and dinner Casey and Derek had argued over what to watch on television, how long it should and shouldn't take for Casey to apply make-up, who stole which Cds, if Casey was wearing her own socks (Derek said they were his),and who drank the last of the soda which Derek generously spat back into the bottle causing yet another argument. The family of seven sat at the dinner table that soon filled with the excited chatter of school news, soccer highlights, and what Marti found under Derek's bed. Nora soon noticed that two oldest were for the first time in hours not arguing let alone speaking.

"What happened now?" said Nora causing silence to the rest of the family.

Casey and Derek were both silently glaring at their plates when Casey finally spoke "So George do you want to know what _your son _did yesterday?" she was looking directly at Derek who was glaring daggers at her. Casey made eye contact with both her mother and George.

"He ruined my _new _shirt with spaghetti sauce in front of the entire cafeteria!" said Casey getting frustrated just thinking about it.

"What!" said George his voice slightly rising from a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"What!" said Derek taking on the same tone as his father while staring at Casey.

"You tripped! But that's not anything new is it Klutzilla?" Derek said teasingly while massacring his chicken.

Casey's jaw dropped "Yeah on your foot!" she said as she dropped her fork to her plate.

"See was that so hard to admit?" Derek said calmly

"I can't believe you! You know you swung your foot out in the isle so you could trip me!" She said pushing her chair out and standing up

"I don't know anything." he said without thinking while Casey, Lizzie and Edwin started to laugh.

"That's not what I meant!" he said now rising out of the chair himself.

"Are you sure because you don't know _anything" _she stated matter-of-factly as she mimicked one of his smirks

"What!" now he was mad but before he could retaliate, she had already said she was going to go and take a shower.

"Wait! Wait! I was going to take a shower!" he said about ready to start another argument.

"Enough!" shouted George and everyone became quite once again.

"Derek sit down and eat or go upstairs, Casey will use the shower first." he stated, clearly fed up with all the arguing.

"Thanks George" said Casey as she went up the stairs.

Derek sat down at the table angry and confused. '_She just won an argument with me how did that happen?' _He thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Lizzie and Edwin staring at him "I'm going to bed" he grumbled and he stormed up the stairs.

-------------------------------------

Later that night George and Nora sat in their bed. George reading the newspaper while Nora tried to read the new Novel she picked up at the bookstore earlier that day. It was useless she couldn't concentrate on the words she kept thinking about how many arguments there were today and then realizing that the arguments were getting worse as the days went by.

"George, what are we going to do about Casey and Derek?" she asked sounding exhausted from listening to the constant bickering.

George folded up the newspaper and rubbed his temples "I don't know maybe they will work it out themselves. " he sighed.

"Our families have been living together for five months and they still don't get along if anything they get worse as time goes by." she said while placing the book on her lap.

"Well they are close in age just like Lizzie and Edwin so they will probably start to get along soon." he said placing his hand in his wife's to comfort her.

"George, Lizzie and Edwin are still children and Casey and Derek are **teenagers **and their both sophomores in **high school**." she emphasized. "What are we going to do they fight more then an old married couple." she forced a laugh but George could see she was obviously worried.

"Wait, what did you say?" he said with an expression that looked like he was hit by a ton of bricks.

Their widened eyes shared a glance at each other but both landed on the book in Nora's lap. It was a romance novel.

--------------------------------

It was only nine o'clock on a Saturday night Marti was sleeping, Edwin was teaching Lizzie how to play Babe Raider, Casey was studying, and what was most shocking Derek didn't have a date but was instead on the computer in his room. Nora and George had talked it over for an hour and decided to take the 'Frontal Assault' version of how to talk with the two teenagers in the house, they were just gonna lay it all on the front line. They called for the two to come down to the kitchen table.

----------------------------------------

Casey came down in her pink pajama pants and spaghetti strap t-shirt with her hair pulled back and Derek was wearing an old hockey jersey with plaid pajama pants looking as if he just woke up even though he never went to sleep. The four sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well as interesting as this is I have more music to download ." said Derek as he stretched and started to stand.

"Sit down Derek." George said rather seriously

"Ok…" said Derek as he sat down once again this time questioning his dads serious tone.

"Um…so Mom, George what did you want to talk about?" asked Casey who had also taken note of the serious look on her moms face.

"Well Casey, George and I have been talking" she stopped and looked at George.

"And?" questioned Derek who was getting aggravated about how he was called down here and nothing was being said.

"And we were talking about the two of you." said George as he placed his hands on the table.

"Oh" Casey and Derek replied in unison both staring down at the table.

"And about your relationship" said Nora staring at Casey who sat across the table.

"HUH!" they both bolted upright and stared in bewilderment at their parents.

"We get that you to both used to be oldest of your siblings and were used to being in charge and now that you have become a part of a bigger family that you both probably feel that lines and limits have been crossed." said George who hadn't finished but was interrupted by both Casey and Derek.

"Exactly" Casey half shouted anxiously.

Derek relaxed against his chair "Dad, you read my mind" he said as the signs of nervousness left his face.

"But he wasn't finished yet" Nora said almost in a teasing matter, the kind when your parents know something you don't.

"Ok so can you two move this along so we can get back to our lives, or at least those of us who have them?" Derek said in annoyance while Casey just rolled her eyes at his snide comment.

"Well we realized that you both are teenagers…" George trailed off finding the conversation harder then planed.

"Really" said Derek in distain. George gave a warning glare to his son and to in a deep breath.

"What we are trying to say is that you are fifteen and sixteen years old and, that you probably don't consider each other siblings" he said and was once again interrupted.

"You've got that right" both said under their breath but were still completely audible, Casey scoffed.

Nora picked up the conversation "Look, you both are healthy growing teenagers with a lot of confused emotions running through your bodies." Derek's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he choked on air, Casey's face flushed she knew where this conversation was going.

"Mom, Mom we already had this conversation no need to go through it again, please, please." her words were pleading and full of desperation.

"Yeah dad do we really need to go into this? I mean that's what health class is for." Derek's words were laced with anxiety as he silently begged for a natural disaster to hit the house.

"Well son health class doesn't go over how to handle yourself and hormones when you're living with someone of the opposite gender who you don't consider as a relative. Derek's jaw dropped and looked over at Casey whose mouth was also agape and staring at him they both quickly turned from the others gaze hoping they wouldn't give their parents any more ideas.

"Well let's start with hormones…" said Nora as she started on her long lecture.

-----------------------------

Thirty minutes later the living nightmare was over. Nora and George said they were finished and Casey and Derek both stood up and silently walked out the kitchen. They desperately tried to avoid the others direct gaze as they made they way over to the stairs in silence and once the stairs were in sight they both dashed trying to get to their rooms as quickly as humanly possible. They both reached the banister as their hands grazed each other momentarily before Derek pulled back and let Casey run up the stairs first.

----------------------------

Derek's Room

'_I can't believe that they actually think that we might want more then just a "family" relationship' _thought Derek as he walked over to his stereo and pressed the power button.

'_What were they thinking? Me and Casey don't even get along! And they have the nerve to tell us that it's sexual tension…aghh and then to go as far and give us the group version of The Talk.' _he groaned and threw the mess that was on his bed to the floor.

"There is no way that I like Casey" He told himself out loud in a less then convincing tone. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands and elbows holding him up while they rested on his knees.

'_This isn't happening don't let what Nora and Dad said get to you!' _he mentally scolded himself for thinking of Casey as almost attractive for a split second.

'_I don't think of her like that!' _he told himself. Derek lay in his bed as he tried to think of why his father and Nora would suggest that he thought Casey was 'hot' as they put it.

He could probably never hear that word again without thinking about this more then awkward conversation. Sure they pointed out some reasons like with Sam; Derek rolled his eyes subconsciously at the mention of his friend. Casey and Sam had dated a little more then a month before Casey finally broke it off. He didn't know why exactly just that Casey had told Sam it wasn't working out. Although he could have told her that it wouldn't, he hadn't wanted her to date Sam in the first place. Of course he said it was the male code but Nora and George took it as jealousy. He wasn't jealous. He just didn't want Sam telling him how perfect she was or her being all giddy whenever she talked about him or wanting to spend every moment with Sam. That wasn't jealousy right? No of course it wasn't he couldn't be jealous of Sam.

There was also Vicky or rather Victoria and the fact that there was an obvious resemblance between her and Casey. Victoria was a completely different person then Casey she was rude, cold and some what uncaring, leaving Derek to ponder further into why he kissed 'icky Vicky'. He wasn't trying to make Casey jealous or compensate for the fact that he couldn't have Casey, like his dad thought. He had not been out on a date in while was the reason Nora brought up. He had answered lamely by saying he just wasn't interested in anybody. That was a shock to the three sitting at the table, Derek not interested in anybody they all gave him a 'yeah right' look.

Lastly was the fighting apparently it was the only way to let out the built up tension. Derek turned over onto his stomach as he continued to think everything over. Sure he got a rise out of making Casey mad, see how many buttons he could push before she got angry enough to smack him or throw something at him. Truth was he liked it when she would get all red in the face and yell his name for everyone to hear or place her hands on his chest to push him away.

'_Wait, what? That doesn't mean anything …_

_--------------------------------_

Casey's room

Casey ran to her room as fast as she could shutting and locking the door behind her, she didn't want her mother to come in asking if she had any questions. She could hear Derek turn on his music as she grabbed her headphones off of her dresser. She slipped them on over her ears and tried to listen but it was no use she couldn't focus.

'_How could she do this to me! That was the most mortifying situation I've been through in my entire life!' _she thought bitterly as she lay on her bed.

'_And that's saying a lot considering my nickname is Klutzilla!' _she slammed her head into her pillow in frustration.

'_Klutzilla! How could Derek be so insensitive and give me nickname like that!'_ Casey's face contorted to a look of disgust at the mere thought of Derek. Casey inwardly groaned.

'_How could Mom think me and Derek like each other like that, if at all?' _Casey sat up and pulled the hair tie out and then laid back down.

'_Derek, he actually looked embarrassed! Come to think of it I don't think I have ever seen him embarrassed for the entire five months I've known him… Not that I blame him though.'_ Casey got up from her bed and started to pacing feverishly around her room.

"_It's possible that you and Derek are attracted to each other." _that sentence ran through her mind like a broken record that just kept repeating itself. How could her mom say that as if it was nothing? As if it was part of the family dinner conversations or everyday chit-chat.

'_I am not attracted to Derek Venturi. The Derek Venturi that made my life miserable for the past five months.' _she was still pacing anxiously as she tried to forget her mother's opinion.

Her mother and George had given their reasons as to why they thought she was attracted to Derek just as they had for Derek. The first reason was the same for the both of them…Sam.

'_Why must everything lead back to Sam?' _She questioned herself.

They said that she probably did like Sam but also wanted to go out with him to make Derek jealous like he did with her. Sam was a nice guy and he was cute but they really had nothing in common. She realized that soon after their one month anniversary when she thought about how Sam hadn't really cared that they had been dating for a month or that she hadn't really cared that he broke up with her briefly on their anniversary. She figured that if there was supposed to be a spark between them then it should have mattered, so she called it off.

As for the second reason of Casey being jealous of all of Derek's dates she literally laughed at that now, her jealous of Derek's floozies and bimbos, yeah right more like disgusted. She calmed down a bit and stopped pacing.

'_Sexual tension' _she laughed half heartedly at the idea.

They were wrong her and Derek don't argue because of built sexual tension! They fight because he gets on her nerves he loves to push her buttons and she knows it but she can't help it, he annoys her. He's like that kid in first grade that loved to tease her, he would pull her hair, say mean things about her, push her around and she would do the same to him. Of course the only reason she put up with that kid was because she secretly had the biggest crush on him.

Casey gasped _'I did not just think that! I don't like Derek like that…_

_-----------------------_

'…_.Right?' _Both teenagers sat in their rooms unknowing that they simultaneously shared the same question.

**Well that was my first LWD fan fiction so no flames please but constructive criticism is wanted so please let me know what you think or if i screwed up with the grammar or something like that and I think these are my own thoughts but I read so much it's kinda hard to tell so let me know . Thanks please R&R I hope its easier to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though I didn't say it before I dont own Life with Derek. Well I got more revieiws then I expected so I have decided to make this a 3 part story. I don't know if the 3rd will be this long but I will have it up soon. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey had woken up early the next morning, actually she had never fallen asleep. She couldn't get over the fact that her mother really didn't know her at all. Really, come on, her andDerek. _Derek,_ the center of all evil, the womanizing playboy that never stayed with the same girl twice, _DEREK, _the pig of a step-brother that lives to make her miserable! The nerve of them! She sighed , she felt some what relieved that she figured out she didn't have feelings for Derek but, she also felt foolish that she stayed up all night worrying about nothing.

She walked out of her room and down the hall towards the bathroom, when she heard the shower running. She could smell Sunday breakfast cooking in the kitchen and, since making breakfast with Nora had become an unofficial weekly tradition she realized that it wasn't Edwin or Lizzie.

'_What is he doing up so early on a Sunday?'_ she raised her fist to the door when she realized that pounding mercilessly on the door would likely erupt into a fight.

"_The fighting might be the result of sexual tension.." _she shuddered at the memory of last night and the conversation that probably scared her for life. She surely didn't want to give Nora and George any more reasons for crazy ideas. She turned around and walked back into her room.

Derek turned off the water and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He leaned up against the sink and looked at the mirror which was all foggy from the steam of the hot water. He raised his hand to the mirror and stared into his reflection's eyes, he remembered hearing somewhere that the eyes were the windows to a person's soul but, no matter how long he stared he couldn't look through his own eyes. He shook his head , sending droplets of water flying at the walls and mirror. Why was he giving this so much thought? It was his father and Nora's opinion and, they were not that great at knowing their kids, after all they did do so bad on that test child services should have been called. Although they had been trying to pay more attention to their children after they completely failed the test. He ran his fingers through his wet hair before walking out of the bathroom and into his room.

----------------------

Casey had since gotten dressed and was waiting for Derek to get out of the bathroom or someone to call her downstairs for breakfast, whichever came first. She heard the 'click' of Derek's bedroom door and stood up from her position on her bed. She walked into the bathroom that felt like a sauna due to the steam., and picked up her brush. She looked at the mirror and saw that it was entirely fogged besides the one swipe, she could clearly see where _his _fingers had gently trailed across the glass…

"Casey! Derek!" she jumped as the voice of her mother calling her for breakfast jolted her from a daze she didn't know she had fallen into. She suddenly realized that her arm was outstretched almost touching the mirror and quickly withdrew her hand and ran down the stairs.

Derek was the last to sit down at the table and was therefore seated directly across from the last person he wanted to make _any_ type of humanly contact with…Casey.

"Me and Edwin made almost the entire breakfast by ourselves" Lizzie said to no one in particular as she set down a pan of scrambled eggs in the middle of the table.

"Great" replied Derek and Casey both in monotone. Their eyes went wide but they each made it a point to not look at each other.

"Hey! I made the toast!" yelled Marti who wanted praise for her contribution to breakfast.

Derek took a bite of the dry toast and told her that it was 'the best toast ever'. Casey smiled at the six year old and started to put food on her plate.

Breakfast was relatively normal with the usual conversation of plans for the week and upcoming events being repeated from last nights dinner by Lizzie and Edwin so Nora or George wouldn't forget .

"Edwin how much are you going to eat?" exclaimed Lizzie as she watched her step-brother load his plate with his third helping of eggs.

"What I'm a growing boy I need to eat!" Edwin replied Matter-of-factly before shoveling in a spoonful of eggs.

Casey suddenly stopped chewing her bacon and Derek started to choke on his still very dry toast. Both had the same sentence running through their heads.

"_Derek, we understand that you're a growing teenage boy and that you might feel that you have needs…"_ George had said that last night before going into the whole I was a once a wild teenager your age speech.

"Derek, man are you ok?" asked Edwin who was staring at his brother strangely. Derek took a sip of his orange juice and nodded yes to Edwin while Casey swallowed and took another bite of bacon.

"Well I was just saying because it looks like your inhaling your breakfast." said Lizzie as she was getting back to the conversation with Edwin who's plate was half empty once again.

"Well I bet you couldn't eat this much." said Edwin almost trying to provoke Lizzie into a competition, he was seriously spending to much time watching his brother.

"I could eat as much as you if I wanted to but, I don't need to prove anything." Lizzie said and Edwin started to shrug his shoulders but didn't because it was Casey who was now choking and Derek who was bug eyed.

"_Casey I know that there's a lot of pressure for girls your age to …do certain …activities , but you don't have to prove yourself by doing them." _Nora had said that last night when she started to say those 'activities' were better shared with the one you love.

At this point during breakfast both had lost their appetites and quickly excused themselves from the table. Nora and George had been trying to pay more attention to all of the children but they were both too preoccupied trying convince Marti that it was not a good idea to build houses out of the remaining slices of toast to notice their departure.

As they both sprinted up the stairs their shoulders collided.

"Ow, Casey what are you a football player?" Derek said as he rubbed his shoulder and his side which had landed violently against the banister .

"You know what…" she started loudly but trailed off " ..Um.. actually never mind" she mumbled avoiding Derek's very confused eyes on her and ran into her room.

Derek stood on the stairs baffled about Casey's reaction. Was it possible that she was as confused as he was about ever thing that had happened?

He groaned and walked up the remaining stairs it wasn't what '_had _happened' it was what was '_still _happening'.

-------------------

Derek spent the rest of his Sunday afternoon locked in his bedroom. How could things ever be the same? How could he look at Casey now and still convince himself that she was supposed to be his sister?

"_George and I realized that you two are probably too old to think of each other as siblings." _Nora had said that herself, so now what was he supposed to tell himself?

His excuse of 'she's related to me' was gone. The fact was that they shared nothing but a roof, they had different mothers, fathers, lifestyles and pasts. They had grown up as complete strangers just another face among many others. If they didn't live in same house she would be just another girl at school .

" _But she's not just another girl she's different" _Derek's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly dragging his hands through his red-brown hair making it appear messier then usual. This was to much he did not like Casey , he had to get some air. He grabbed his jacket and walked down the hallway failing to keep from glancing into the room across the hall.

Casey heard him walk down the hallway and down the stairs. It was kind of ironic that he walked down the stairs when he was running through her mind. She leaned on her desk staring at her computer screen that now had her slideshow screensaver on because she hadn't touched the mouse in ten minutes. There was a picture of Marti at the zoo, holding a stuffed monkey souvenir while pointing at the real monkeys inside the cage. Casey smiled at the memory.

"_Look! Look!" shouted Marti in excitement as she bounced up down pointing at the monkeys and then to her stuffed animal._

" _Ok, Smarty" said Derek as he tossed the giggling girl onto his shoulders._

"_So what do you think his name is?" Casey asked Marti who was fully comfortable sitting on her brother's shoulders and hanging on to his head._

"_Umm….Smerek!" The six year old screamed excitedly while she was still captivated by the monkeys._

"_What? Why?" asked Derek while grabbing Marti's hands so she wouldn't need his hair for stability. _

"_Umm.." Marti rested her head on top of her brother's as she thought about this._

"_Oh, I see the resemblance too." Casey said suddenly with a smile as she, Marti and Lizzie started laughing hysterically while George, Nora and Edwin tried to stifle their own laughter._

"_Ha ha, very funny Casey but I would be careful if I were you cause I might decide to feed you to the alligators." He smirked while pointing to a sign that read 'alligators' with an arrow pointing down the path._

_She stuck her tongue out childishly at him in reply, he then chased her down the path in the direction of the alligators with Marti on his shoulders laughing and screaming the whole way._

She got up from her desk. Why was it that no matter what she did her mind would drift to Derek? She was getting frustrated.

'_Homework!'_ she thought , homework would definitely get her mind off of Derek. She pulled out her binder and her math book and read the first question "What is square footage of this figure?" she looked at the figure it looked like a hockey rink with lines and numbers through it. Hockey rink. Hockey. Derek was captain of the school hockey team.

Casey groaned and let her head lay against the book until she was captured by the sleep she hadn't gotten the night before.

------------------------

She was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock blaring in her ears. She reached her arm over the side of the bed with her eyes still closed to realize her nightstand wasn't there.

"What?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her mom must have come in and noticed she was sleeping and covered her up with a blanket because she still in he same clothes as yesterday. She then realized she had been sleeping since five o'clock last night and it was now six o'clock Monday morning.

She got dressed and headed down stairs at a quarter to seven .

"Nice to see you up sleepy head." said Nora with a smile as Casey walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom" Casey greeted as she sat down at the counter where Nora placed pancakes and syrup in front of her.

"Thanks, these are delicious" Casey took a bite of the pancakes that tasted so good since she had slept through dinner last night.

Derek came into the kitchen five minutes later and took the seat right next to Casey.

"g 'morning" he said unenthusiastically as he picked up the maple syrup.

"Good morning" said Casey as she finished the last bite of her pancakes. She looked over at Derek and noticed he was drowning his pancakes.

"So you only like a little pancakes with your syrup" Casey then realized that they hadn't really spoken since Saturday if she didn't count the incident on the stairs and she quickly gestured to his plate that was completely filled with the sticky syrup.

Derek snapped out of his daze to the sound of Casey's voice. He looked at her and she was pointing to his plate. He looked at it and that was a lot of syrup.

"Uh…" He quickly put the cap on the now half empty bottle of syrup.

"Yeah, I like them this way." He flat out lied.

"Ok, well hurry up the bus is gonna be here soon." She said not fully believing him about the pancakes.

"Derek, Casey" Both of their hearts stopped at the sound of Nora's voice and silently prayed that she wasn't going to refresh their memories about Saturday night.

"Get your coats there is a storm coming in today." She said nonchalantly as she washed the dishes.

Derek swallowed the soggy pancake and tried to hide the grimace from the over powering sweet taste of syrup and replied with "ok".

Casey noticed Derek fighting a losing battle with his breakfast and almost laughed but she simply said thanks to her mother and went to get her coat.

Fifteen minutes later Derek and Casey were at the school bus stop. Nora was right it did look like it was going to storm it was windy, the clouds were dark gray, and it was cold, very cold.

Casey shivered "I wonder where Emily is?" she asked as she looked at her own breath in the air.

"I don't know but there's the bus." Derek said without looking at her as the yellow bus pulled up and opened its doors for them.

Derek walked in first and took the seat where he would usually sit alone. Casey went in and hesitated she normally sat with Emily, but she wasn't there. She looked around for a seat and decided she didn't want to sit alone. She sat down next to Derek.

Derek was surprised when he felt someone sit next to him. Who had the nerve to intrude on Derek Venturi's space? He looked at the person and to his surprise it was Casey.

"I'm not moving." she stated when she noticed he was looking at her.

Derek stared out the window " I wasn't going to make you move."

"Oh" she said kind of embarrassed that she jumped to conclusions.

"Why are you sitting here?" He tried to sound normal even though he was very interested almost anxious to hear her answer.

"I didn't want to sit next to a person I didn't know" She answered

"Oh, ok" He said simply.

_Why am I disappointed it's just Casey! And she always sits with Emily so what does it matter? Wait…' _he broke his train of thought and turned around in his seat. He scanned the length of the bus with his eyes. There it was! The seat Emily and Casey always share and it was empty!

"What are you doing Derek?" asked Casey who was now staring at him like he belonged in an asylum.

He turned back around and was staring out the window with a smirk face.

Casey had chosen to sit with him.

--------------------------

Derek sat through his math class very confused and for once it wasn't because of the equation. No, it was Casey Mcdonald. He couldn't figure out why he was so satisfied when he realized Casey had a choice to sit with him or not. He wasn't supposed to care, but then why did he? He couldn't like Casey like any other girl in school.

"_Casey couldn't even be compared to any other girl in school she is…"_ realization of where these thought were headed came to him and he jumped in his seat.

"Mr. Venturi just because you don't care about your grade in my class doesn't give you the right to disturb the those who do." said his teacher causing everyone who hadn't seen him jump four inches into the air to look at him.

"Right" Derek replied absently. His mind reeling to figure out why that was the second time he had caught himself thinking about Casey as someone much more then a enemy or a step-sister.

"Mr. Venturi are you listening to me?" said the teacher his voice getting louder

"No" Derek answered automatically annoyance clearly present in his voice.

"No?" the teacher asked losing patience.

"I said no" Derek answered as if he were arguing with Casey since she was still clouding his mind.

By this time everyone in the room was staring intently at what was going on between the teacher and 'The Derek Venturi'.

That was last straw. Derek was instantly jumped a second time as a book was slammed on his desk bringing him back to reality.

-----------------------------

"Oh my god Casey you are not going to believe what I just heard!" Casey turned away from her locker to see her best friend Emily standing next to her looking like she would burst with excitement.

"Uh… what won't I believe?" Casey said with her usual smile but confused because she hadn't expected her to be at school.

"Oh, my mom didn't want me to wait at the stop she said she didn't want me to catch a cold." Emily said quickly having caught on to Casey confusion but needing to tell the latest gossip. Not waiting for Casey to reply she went on with the news.

"I heard from Cindy P. in fourth period that Derek lost his mind and started arguing with Mr. Henderson during third period math and was sent to the detention room for the rest of the day!" she finished and drew in a long breath.

"Why would he do that?" Casey asked genuinely as she closed her locker and started for the cafeteria with Emily.

"Wait, was that concern? Are you Casey Mcdonald actually concerned about Derek?" Emily had stopped Casey and turned her around by her shoulders so they facing each other.

"What? Em, please I am not worried about Derek he's just been acting strange since Saturday" she forced herself to laugh as she started walking again.

"Well if you say so…. Anyway what happened on Saturday?" she asked not noticing the blush that covered her best friends face.

"N-nothing" Casey stuttered as she entered the cafeteria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay well I tried to keep them in character but it was kind of hard. I probably should have left it as a oneshot but I'm one of those people who has to mess with a good thing. Anyway its kinda late or really early(either way I'm tired) so if you you read this and it sound like another LWD story let me know cause all of my ideas and everything I read are kinda running together right now. Please review I enjoy the feedback from readers and constuctive criticism helps.**


	3. notice

Sorry I havent posted the last chapter yet check my profile for the update info. by the way this will be removed and replaced by the next chapter


End file.
